Light blue
by Mashetsu-nee-san
Summary: Kaito Kid y Conan. ¿qué pasa cuando la gema que reciba Ran de un anónimo resulta ser lo que el famoso ladrón Kid ha estado buscando todo este tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí con un fic de Conan ^^

Como todo el mundo sabe, los personajes son de Gosho Aoyama.

Voy a hacer un lío, pero leed, plis.

Ya empiezo el fic.

**Blue light.**

**Capítulo 1: el paquete insospechado.**

El detective Kogoro Mouri bajó de su despacho para recoger el correo. Llegó arriba.

-¡RAAN! ¡Tienes un paqueeeteee!- le gritó a su hija.

La aludida salió de donde quiera que estuviera y lo recogió.

-¿para mí? Qué raro, no esperaba nada.

La chica se sentó en el sofá y lo desenvolvió. Dentro, se encontró con una caja negra de 10x10x10 cm más o menos, con la obertura en lo largo de una vista. Pero, antes de abrirla, se dio cuenta que, en el lado de abajo, en la baste, había un papel. Lo arrancó y lo leyó.

_Esto es muy importante: no puede abrir esta caja y ver su contenido en algún sitio donde se pueda ver; quiero decir, sitios donde haya ventanas, balcones, cámaras de vídeo o fotográficas… Esta medida es de suma importancia. Por favor. Gracias._

Con todo eso de la nota y el paquete, RAn estaba demasiado distraída para fijarse en la cara que puso Conan después de leer una carta del mismo día.

Ran, después de leer esa nota anónima, se dirigió a su cuarto, pero, oh! Una ventana (ya se sabe que en el despacho de Mouri está todo lleno de ventanas) al final, no le quedó otra que ir al baño.

-Aquí estaremos seguros- le susurró a la caja.

Abrió la caja con mucha precaución, y, lo que se encontró fue una enorme piedra preciosa.(La cara de asombro de Ran era para ser vista xD) de esa piedra gigantesca de color translúcido, salían un montón de luces, todas las de el arco iris, el baño de los Mouri parecía una dicoteca, en esos momentos. Pero, los que se veía, en la gema, eran unos reflejos azules. Ran, después del ensimismamiento, se dio cuenta de que había un papel en la caja con el nombre de la gema: _Light blue_.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho, Kogoro y Conan veían la tele, aunque haciendo zapping. Pasaron por un canal de noticias y…

-_Ayer, desapareció una de las piedras de la colección que, justamente llegó ayer, de las ¨giants gemmes¨. El ladrón de gemas, Kaito Kid, es el principal sospechoso, pero, lo que no entiende nadie es: ¿dónde está el aviso de Kid?. Así que, los policías mantienen su fe en el ladrón y creen que no ha sido Kid._

Conan puso su pose esa de cogerse la cara con una mano por la barbilla y pensó:

_Mmmm… ¡qué bueno estaba el pastel de chocolate que hizo Ran ayer!_

_¡qué raro que Kaito Kid no enviara el aviso! No creo que fuera él, pero… ¿qué otro sería?_

_Auque… esa carta… no sé qué pensar… decirme que no lo permita… ¿permitir el qué? No sé qué relación tendrá con la gema._

-¡Kogoro! ¿sabes dónde está Ran?- preguntó el niño saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Emms, supongo que en su cuarto… ¿por qué?- preguntó con cara de eh? Eh?

-pues porque… -Conan hacía el gesto ese de juntar los dedos índices y ponía ojos del gato de Shrek. -… quiero más pastel de ayer…

-¬¬' serás…

***

En el museo de la exposición de las _giants gemmes_…

-inspector Nakamori! ¿usted qué cree? ¿cree que fue Kid?- le preguntaba una periodista insistiendo con el micrófono.

-Kid… ¿verdad que no eres tú? Tú no puedes ser… buaaa! Buaaa! –Nakamori ser pone a llorar, le pasa muy a menudo con Kid.- snif!

-¡Kaito! ¿verdad que son hermosas?- le decía Aoko admirando las gemas.

-Sí, y enormes…- decía Kaito exagerando para mofarse de Aoko.

-¿me comprarás una?- dijo con cara de ilusión

-¿pero tú eres tonta? ¿sabes lo que vale eso? ¿de dónde quieres que saque tanto dinero?- Kaito ya estaba montando un atentado contra Aoko…

-¡? Mi padre está llorando- dijo Aoko después de fijarse en su padre (eso no se hace, Aoko…)

-¡inspector Nakamori! ¿qué pasa? ¿fue otro robo de Kid?- preguntó Kaito alzando las cejas.

-no lo sabemos, pero no creooo! ¡no quiero creeer! ¡Kid dejaría un avisooo! Snif!

-¬¬'

-además… -pose seria de Nakamori- éste ladrón ha sido muy limpio, se ha llevado la gema sin montar ningún escándalo…

-eh… ¿Qué Kid no se lleva nunca las gemas?

-Pero él siempre monta shows… ¬¬- mirada de Nakamori a Kaito

Pensamientos de Kaito: _oh, ya, claro. Pero resulta que yo envío avisos para que se preparen, por eso se monta un how, pero si no enviara avisos, ni os hubierais enterado de la desaparición de todas las gemas, bleh! _Un momento… ¿por qué envío avisos? Bueno, será la costumbre ^^_

-pero… es como si hubiera desaparecido… -dice Aoko observando el lecho vacío de la gema- o, más bien, como si no hubiera estado nunca aquí…

-O.O- ése es Kaito

-¿me darás una gema?- Aoko volviendo con su tema ¬¬

-pero no te he dicho ya q…- Kaito se para cuando Aoko señala hacia un lado.

-decía un recuerdo… idiota.- sí, era la tienda de recuerdos del museo, donde vendían llaveros y etc.'s con forma de gemas, eran bastante feos ¬¬'

-Ah! 'Vale! Las que quieras!- sonrisa de Kaito que desmaya a Aoko, junto a un gesto de manos que indica un: ok!

-Kaito… vamos a dar una vuelta… porfi… -posición Aoko: dedos índices haciendo los de juntarse, ojos de el gato de Shrek y pucheritos.

-¡Claro!- le respondió Kaito si dudar, ya que estaba hipnotizado por Aoko (jujuu, ya no se necesita a Akako…)

***

Rrriiing, Rrrrriiiiiinng!!

-Sonoko, tengo que contarte algo increíble- le decía Ran a el teléfono.

**¡Fin del capítulo!**

**¿veis por donde va la trama?**

**¿interesante?**

**¿os gusta?**

**REviews, por favor! ^O^**

**Hasta que vuelva xD**

**Att: YMaHiNe**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Aquí estoy otra vez!

**Light blue**

**Capítulo 2: aquel chico de entonces.**

Ran y Sonoko fueron a dar una vuelta, aunque estaba lloviendo. Porque Ran le quería contar todo lo de la _Light blue_.

Estaban pasando un semáforo…

-pues verás, había un paquete, y se ve que era una caja, pero ponía que la abriera sólo donde nadie la pudiera ver. Cuando la abrí, ¡era la _Light blue_!

-¿quée? Vaya Ran, y ¿quién te la habrá _regalado_?

-pues no sé… ¿eh?- Ran se giró porque había un chico que estaba mirándola con las orejas muy abiertas xD- Shi… Shinichi… ¿eres tú? ¡SHINIICHIIII!

Ran se acordó de, aquella vez que fueron en el barco ese, y apareció Kaito Kid. También se lo encontró en un cruce.

-Esta vez no escaparás…- susurró Ran, que travesó otra vez la calle y cogió a _Shinichi_ del brazo y lo paró.

Sonoko, esperó a que se pusiera verde otra vez para pasar.

-Auch, ¿pero qué haces, loca?- se quejó el pobre.

-Shinichi, ¿qué haces?-dijo Ran

-Yo no soy Shinichi…

-Se llama Kaito ¬¬- la informó Aoko

-pues… te pareces muchísimo a Shinichi- a Ran le vinieron los recuerdos y se puso a llorar- snif! Snif!

-Eh… tranquila- la tranquilizó Kaito poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Cuando Ran se serenó, se acordó de una cosa.

-¿y qué hacías gipiando, eh?- le preguntó-

-¿yo? –Aoko le miraba muy malamente, y Kaito cogió a Ran y se la llevó un momento.

-¿?- Aoko y Sonoko.

-Verás… Ran. Decías algo de una caja con una piedra preciosa, ¿verdad?

-S-sí. ¡pero no tendrías que ir mirándo!- dijo enfadada.

-¿tienes alguna idea de quién te la ha podido enviar?

-N-no. –miró hacia abajo y le volvió a mirar a él.- pero… si lo supiera, ¡no te lo diría a ti! ¿quién te has creído que eres?

-en todo caso. No se lo digas a Aoko.

-¿Aoko?

-Sí. Ella- dijo señalando a su amiga de la infancia

-Aah… ¿por qué?

-Porque es la hija del inspector de policía Nakamori…

-¿Y?

-Que esa piedra, la _Light blue_, fue robada el otro día. Si mirase las notícias, señorita…

-0//0 pero… entonces… ¡claro que se lo tengo que decir!

-si te la han dado, es por algo. De momento, estará más segura contigo que con la policía ;)- le contestó Kaito.

- Oh…

Después del encuentro, ya se separaron.

-Ran… ese Kaito era muy guapo, ¿no crees?- le comentó Sonoko.

-Se parecía mucho a Shinichi… -Ran en los mundos de las nubes rosas…

-Qué suerte tiene Aoko… aunque dice que sólo son amigos…

-¡Ay, Sonoko! ¡Me estás liando!

-Vale, vale. ¡Hasta mañana!-se despidió Sonoko

-¡Hasta mañana!

Ran entró en casa y se dirigió directamente a la habitación. Conan la siguió y se quedó observándola des de la puerta. Ella, solamente, abrió el cajón, y al ver la caja allí, lo cerró. Conan se dirigió al lavabo intentando disimular, mientras Ran iba al despacho.

Conan, fue a la habitación de Ran y abrió el cajón. Allí se encontró un montón de cartas y fotos de Shinichi, de él. Y una caja negra, como de joyería, que le llamó la atención.

Él, cerró sigilosamente la puerta y abrió la caja. Miles de luces salieron disparados y vio el papel de: _Light blue_

_¿qué? ¿Ran tiene la Light blue? no puede ser…_

Imaginaciones de Conan: Ran vestida de negro con un pañuelo en la cabeza, entrando en el museo y soltando un: jejeje

_¡NNnooooo! ¡No puede ser! ¡No lo entiendo! Debe haber otra razón… ¡espera! La carta esa… y si fuera que…_

Lo que le pasó por alto a Conan es que no leyó la nota que debía haber debajo de la caja. Y tampoco se dio cuenta, que al salir de la habitación de Ran, aparecería un aviso de robo.

**¡Fin del capítulo!**

**¡Espero que os vaya gustando!**

-¿por qué el mar es azul?

-9.9 6.6 9.9 :s =3 nuxe…

-por que los peces dicen blu(e) blu(e) !

-Caída de algunos, ¬¬' de otros, y otros que se parten el culo.

Yo soy de los que se parten xD u.u

¿y vosotros?

**¡Enviadme reviews aunque sólo sea por esta parida!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Att: YMaHiNe**


	3. Chapter 3

¡vuelvo! No sé cuando subiré otro capítulo TT

Weno, continúo ya.

**Light blue**

**Capítulo 3: ocultar un robo.**

-¡Uwaaaaaaahh!- gritó Ran al ver algo encima de la mesa de su habitación

-¿qué pasa, Ran?- preguntó su padre.

-un aviso de… ¿Kaito… Kid?- dijo Ran incrédula

-O.O ¿y qué quiere robar?- preguntó su padre.

A Conan le brillaron las gafas.

-lo siento papá. Debía habértelo dicho…- empezó suplicante Ran

-me estás asustando, hija…- le dijo el padre poniéndole las manos en los hombros y ya imaginándose a su hija de no se sabe qué manera con ese ladrón.

-¿te acuerdas el paquete del otro día?-le preguntó Ran con esperanzas

-Sí…

-Pues era la _Light Blue_- dijo ella bajando la cabeza

-¿QQUeeeééé??-gritó Kogoro Mouri

-pues eso. Alguien me la envió, no sé por qué. Tenía una nota que ponía que la ocultara, y, ahora, no entiendo cómo, Kaito Kid la quiere robar. ¡no la enseñé, papá!

-mms… es posible que te la dejaran a ti, porque, es más fácil ocultar algo con cualquier persona, que en un museo, al menos, más difícil de localizar…-Mouri deducía con la típica pose de cogiéndose la barbilla…

Conan estaba desapareciendo de la escena del crimen…

-¿tú sabes algo, Conan?-le preguntó de repente Ran

-Ehh… cof! Cof! ¡Qué va! ¡ni idea! :s ¡glups!-dijo intentando disimular, y salió disparado.

-¿crees que debemos llamar a la policía?- preguntó Ran.

-mm… esta vez, Kid no la puede robar. No sé qué debe tener esta piedra, pero, la policía no haría más que molestar.- por una vez, Mouri tenía una buena idea

-Oh…-exclamó Ran orgullosa y alucinada de su padre

-¡Conan!¡Conan! ¿a dónde vas?- le pilló Ayumi por la calle

-A… pues… a casa del doctor Agasa… sí, eso mismo… jaja!- dijo él didimulando

-¬¬ parece que no estés seguro…- le pilló Ayumi

-¿pero qué dices? ¡bueno, hasta luego!-se disculpó con una gota en la cabeza y siguió corriendo

-¬¬- pero la niña siguió su camino

Conan, pensándolo mejor, se fue a casa del doctor Agasa, a ver qué le decían

-¡Hola!

-¿Shinichi?

-¿Kudo?

-¿es muy raro que me pase por aquí?-se quejó éste

-pues… un poco…-contestó Agasa

-¿qué haces aquí, Kudo?- le preguntó Ai.

-¡Nada que te importe, bleh!-le contestó él

-¬¬ ¿eh?- Ai se estaba alejando de él.

-¡No!, ¡Espera! Es que no es nada en especial, jeje.-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza y guiñando los ojos

-Qué raro estás, Kudo-le miró con suspicacia

-eh… es que… la he pifiado…-comentó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo círculos en el suelo

-¡oh!¡ el íncreíble detective adolescente con milagrosa capacidad para deducir casos, la ha pifiado!-canturreó la niña con ironía, divertida

-¬¬ Haibara… te mato.

-Jajaja! ¿qué ha pasado?- cambió de tema

les cuenta todo lo que le ha pasado con la _Light Blue_.

-¿y bien?-preguntó Conan.

-interesante…-dijo Ai con la pose deductiva

Caída de Conan.

-¿alguna idea de quién se lo ha enviado?-gritó Conan

-ni idea. Pregúntale a Kid. Puede que él lo sepa.-le respondió Ai con despreocupación

Segunda caída de Conan.

-¿tú estás loca?-le gritó

-bueno, si quieres descubrir algo…-dejó la frase a medias

-Eh… Haibara… ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?-le dijo él con ojitos de gato

-¿eh? ¿qué quieres?- le preguntó algo desconcertada

-pues… en realidad… -no sabía dónde meterse…-la dirección de Kid.- y le hizo una de sus sonrisillas especiales

Caída de Ai.

2 a 1

-¿cómo quieres que sepa eso, idiota? Además, ¡deberías saber que no va de Kid todo el día! ¡no pienses encontrar en las páginas amarillas la residencia Kiiid!- le gritó ella

-¡Las páginas amarillas! ¡eso es!-exclamó ilusionado.

Ya van dos caídas de Ai. Empate.

Mientras tanto, Conan ya estaba con las páginas amatillas pasando ojas

-¿y qué vas a buscar?-le preguntó cuidadosamente acercándose por detrás

-jejeje… jijijiji…. Jojojo… jujujuju… JAJAJAJAJA!!- risa diabólica de Conan.

-¬¬ das miedo

-Kuroba.-le respondió él, con un brilló en los ojos, y en las gafas

-¿QQuuéééé? ¿sabes su identidad?- le preguntó incrédula

-claro. Y él la mía-

-¬¬' entonces no te rías tanto…-le dijo ella

-bueno, voy a visitar a un ladrón, ¿te vienes?- le propuso Conan.

- tsk.

-será divertido…-le dijo suplicando 'no me dejes solito…'

-está bien…uOu _en realidad, voy porque se parece a Kudo, jiji-_pensó ella

Y así, se fueron hacia la residencia Kuroba, donde habitaba Kaito Kuroba, aunque, más conocido como: Kaito Kid

¡Toc, toc, toc!

-¡Kaito, anda, ve a abrir!-cantó una voz femenina des de dentro de casa

Nyyyeeecc"

-¿eh?- no veía a nadie, baja la cabeza- ¡AAh! Eres tú, pequeño detective… jeje. ¿qué haces en mi casa? ¿y tu amiga?- se agachó para besarle la mano a Ai.

-¡EEh, tú! (blush)-le gritó Ai, y le sacó la mano

-bueno, entrad- se dirigió a Conan- ¿ésta lo sabe?- dijo Kaito refiriéndose a Ai

-¬¬ sí, idiota.-le contestó él

-oye, desagradecido, que te dejo entrar en mi dulce hogar.-le comentó con ironía

Cuando entraron, los niños se quedaron alucinando, ya que ahí estaban las fotos del mago más grande del mundo: Tooichi Kuroba.

Les llevó a su habitación, donde estaba ese cuedro de su padre, que al girarlo, entraba en la cámara de Kaito Kid, el ladrón de la luna llena.

-Kid…- le llamó Conan con cierta pena

-por favor, niño, no me llames así en mi casa ^^- le dijo Kaito un poquillo cabreado

-ja ja ja.

-bueno, ¿qué queríais?- empezó Kaito, ya aposentándose en el suelo de su habitación

-¿cómo supiste de la _Light Blue_?- le preguntó Conan

-¿eh? ¿esa piedra que ha desaparecido del museo?-Kuraba se puso el dedo entre los morros y la nariz con cara de déjame que piense

-sí. Mandaste un aviso.- 'por si no te acuerdas' añadió en sus pensamientos

-¿quién yo? ¿y tú como lo sabes? No se ha anunciado…- dijo el chico suspicante

Haibara, mientras tanto, estaba cotilleando por ahí. Vio que tenia como una lista de las famosas giants gemmes, y algunas de ellas, tachadas.

-¿por qué las tachas?- preguntó ella

-porque no son la que estoy buscando.- le respondió este.

-¿y qué buscas?- volvió a preguntar la chica

- je, eso no te lo puedo decir.-se hizo el silencio- ¿queríais algo más?

-ah… tú no sabrás… quién ha robado la _Light Blue_ y la ha dejado en casa de…-empezó Conan pero no sabía como terminar la frase

-¿en la casa de tu novia? =D jajaja! –se puso serio- pues puede que tenga una ligera idea.

-¿q…quién?-preguntó él

-alguien que la escondiera, no muy bien, de mí. Como si quisiera que la encontrar yo antes de ellos…-dijo Kaito

-¿ellos? ¿quiénes son ellos?-preguntó Conan espectante

-no me digas que son los mismos que…- empezó a decir Haibara

-no creo. Son cosas diferentes, pero alguna relación deben tener… ¿también hay una organización detrás de ti?- dedujo Conan

-premio, pequeño detective.- Kaito le aplaudió

-vaya, este autor, podría pensarse otros temas…- pensaron los protagonistas…

-¿pero… qué tiene la novia esa tuya?- le preguntó Kaito.

-El Angel… ella es el angel…- dijo Conan

-no me digas que…

-podría ser, pero antes…

-tranquilos. Yo seguiré el plan de robo, y, si ellos aparecen, será cuestión de sus fuentes.-les comunicó Kaito

-entonces… ¿debo dejar que la robes?-le preguntó Conan.

-me harías un favor, aunque no sería tan divertido, pero si no hay policía…

-mañana a las nueve…-dijo Conan

-¡detective! El día en que el cometa Halley pase, te estaré esperando bajo la luna.

-¿?

-¡Va! ¡Fuera de mi casa, renacuajos! ¡jjaajja!- les gritó el ladrón

Y Conan y Ai fueron despedidos de la casa Kuroba.

-anda, vamos a casa… ¿Haibara?-se giró y se la encontró roja.

-¿eh?- preguntó ella

-¿qué te pasa?- la miró preocupado

-ladrón insolente y estúpido… grrrrr!

-¡jajaja!

-oye!-Ai se le puso a dar hostias colorada, hasta que le ganó.

**Fin del capítulo!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Seguid leyéndo, plis, que aún falta lo bueno.**

**¡mandádme reviews!**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alo! Después de… ya no me acuerdo cuanto, escribo el siguiente capítulo. SIENTO LA ESPERA. Es que ya tengo semana de exámenes (estoy en ella…) y no podía escribir TToTT**

**El secreto de una gema**

El día comenzó, salió el Sol, y, la piedra continuaba en el cajón de Ran, pero la nota de Kid continuaba ahí. Hubo un día muy tenso, llegó la tarde. Su estrés se notaba, y gente implicada en organizaciones se dio cuenta de que le pasaba algo a esa chica. Unos lo sabían. Otros, no.

-Conan, ven. Quiero enseñarte esta gema.- le dijo la chica.

-¿eh? _Ya la he visto…_- pero se dirigió con ella al baño.- ¿por qué entramos aquí?

-porque en una nota me ponía que no debía ser enseñada…

-Ah… vaya…- _glups, bien que la armé._- escucha Ran… fue culpa mía…-dijo susurrando

-¿el qué?-preguntó incrédula.

-que quieran robarla…

-¿quieran? ¿no es sólo Kid?...

-quién sabe…

-pero… ¿qué tienes que ver tú con esto?-le preguntó

-lo siento Ran, pero yo… abrí la caja…

-¿¿QQuuéee??-le gritó- ¿abriste mi cajón? Hay dios, qué vergüenza… - y se puso colorada inexplicablemente.

-l…lo…lo sientoo!

-umms… -Ran puso cara de detectivesa…- entonces… debes haber visto las fotos, y todos los papelazos de… Sh…Shinichi… -y se volvió a poner roja.

-¡¡Wwaaaaaahh!! ¡No era mi intención!-se disculpó.

-¿no era tu intención? ¿y cuál era tu intención para abrir el cajón? ¿eh?-dijo Ran muy furiosa.

-yo… verás… es que era muy sospechosa tu forma de actuar… y… ¡pensé que eras una delincuente!- le dijo señalándola con el dedo.

-uh? –Ran abrió los ojos como platos y se imaginó a ella vertida de negro con un pañuelo en la cabeza y con un saco en la espalda en plan: Papá Noel. Entonces, se empezó a reír.

-¡¡eeh!!

-pero tú has sido el culpable del robo de esta gema…

-¿no ha sido el culpable el que la robó del lugar?

Y así, se pasaron la tarde discutiendo de imbecilidades hasta que oscureció.

Y, bajo la luz de una luna creciente, casi llena, apareció el mago del cielo plateado, el ladrón Kaito Kid, para sorpresa de los ciudadanos, que había aparecido sin previo aviso aparente.

-Ran, hazme caso.- le dijo Conan- escóndete, pero mejor vete del edificio.

-¿eh?- Conan se fue pitando…

Rrriiiiiinnggg, Rrriiiiiinnggg

-¿eh? ¿Shinichi?-contestó Ran.

-¡escúchame! ¡tienes que salir del edificio mientras se cometa el robo!

-pero… la _Light Blue_… ¿vamos a dejar que la roben?- preguntó con carita de ¨pobrecita¨ , pero no le funcionó, porque estaban hablando por teléfono.

-Ran… ¿qué querías hacer con la gema, si no?- le preguntó Conan

-Ay… pues no sé… pero es un bonito recuerdo!

-no, Ran, las cosas no van así…- le contestó él.- Va, vamos. Vete de ahí.

-vale, te hago caso, pero sólo porque eres _tú…_

-ya decía yo que a Conan no le harías caso…

-vale… ¿a que no salgo?

-¡¡SSSAAAAALLLL!!-le gritó Conan con voz de Shinichi.

-¡Azúcar!

-¿qué te he dicho?

-voy.

Finalmente, Ran salió del edificio de la agencia de detectives y se fue a dar una vuelta por ahí. Conan, se quedó ahí.

-¡aquí estoy! ¡y me llevo esta preciosa gema de aquí!- dijo Kid, que entró, y Conan le tendió en sus manos la caja negra.- eeh… me parece que también te tendré que llevar conmigo, detective- dijo no muy convencido.

Un segundo después, entraron unos mafiosillos con gorros negros y con bigote para coger la tan preciada gema. ¿Cómo se habían enterado?

-OK- le respondió Kudo.

Kid y Conan se fueron volando en la famosa ala delta por la ciudad y llegaron a un alto rascacielos. Al tomar tierra, Kid comprobó si su robo había sido necesario.

Al poner la piedra a la luz de la luna, los rayos dorados del Sol reflejaban el arco iris y la piedra destellaba azul, pero, con la luna, el rayo plateado travesaba la piedra, y el prisma, revirtiéndose, mostraba la piedra oculta en el interior, llamada: Pandora.

-Te encontré- le dijo Kid a la piedra.

Al guardársela, una bala le atravesó el brazo. Los mafiosos del sombrero y bigote habían aparecido por la puerta del terrado.

-Bien hecho, Kid. Ahora, dame la piedra.-le exigió el mafioso.

-je.- respondió Kaito. Y, con una bomba de humo, desapareció con el niño por el cielo.

-¿y ahora qué?- le preguntó el niño, cuando estaban andando tranquilamente por la calle.

- Esperar a la luna llena,-dijo una voz por detrás- ¿no es así?- los dos se giraron.

-¡¿Vermouth?!- exclamaron.

**Fin del capítulo!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Sé que no ha sido muy emocionante, lo del robo y tal, pero espero que lo siguiente sí lo sea ;)**

**Reviews, si'l vous plait!**

**Gracias Lady Paper y Miki1920, espero que sigáis leyendo! Espero vuestros reviews =)**

**¡à bientôt!**

**Att: YMaHiNe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hace semanas ya, de la última vez**

**Esq hoy me ha dado por escribir ^^**

**Buueeeeenooo, pues sigoo**

**Light blue**

**Capítulo 5: la dicha egoísta**

-Vermouth!- gritaron los dos chicos- ¿qué haces aquí?

-encima que quiero protegeros…- dijo de forma maternal

-¿de qué?

-ya sabes aquello de… ¿verdad, Kaito?- le dijo ella

-sí, claro.

-es dentro de dos días.-le comunicó

Y Vermouth, desapareció entre la multitud de la noche nocturna de las calles de Tokio.

-ya lo has oído, detective. –le dijo el ladrón- dentro de dos días, en el tejado de los almacenes Ono.

-¿pero qué…?-preguntó desconcertado.

-ven-le ordenó.

Dos días después, la luna tenía un color precioso, y era enorme.

-me gustaría ver otra vez la piedra- dijo Ran mirando la luna

-Ah!- se acordó Conan.- hoy paso la noche en casa del doctor, ¿vale?- puso su típica excusa

-vale, bien- respondió la familia.

Conan, cogió todo lo necesario y fue corriendo al lugar de la cita. Al abrir la puerta del tejado, se encontró con una imagen espeluznante. El famoso ladrón Kaito Kid, delante de la luna, con la gema entre sus manos escondiéndola de la luz, y emanando lágrimas de los ojos.

-¡Kid! ¿qué pasa?- preguntó rabioso.

-ya estás aquí- le dijo él, y le tendió la gema en las manos.

Un sonido se produjo detrás de ellos. Era Vermouth y los mafiosos de Kid. Por lo visto, había conseguido la píldora a cambio de la gema. ¿la píldora? Sí, el antídoto del APTX 4869, la droga que hizo a Shinichi convertirse en Conan.

Pero Conan estaba demasiado maravillado con la gema. Y la levantó.

El suave resplandor de la luna atravesó la gema, y la luz ardiente le atravesó los ojos. En ese momento, el cometa Halley pasó en frente de la luna, y su magia, cumplió lo que Kid buscaba.

Conan se había vuelto Conan para siempre.

La píldora que sostenía su curiosa aliada en las manos ya no le íba a servir de nada.

Él, se sentía bien, perfecto, revitalizado. Notaba un ambiente algo triste, caras lánguidas. Kid, le arrebató la gema de las manos, y cumplió su misión. Ya que ahora, no habría descambio, porque la píldora no servía, Kid arrojó la gema al suelo, y se partió en miles de trocitos, todos ellos, preciosas piezas envenenadas de amargura.

A Conan se le rompió el corazón al ver eso.

Kid, se mantuvo firme mirando a la luna.

Y, Vermouth y los mafiosos optaron por salir de ahí.

-¿sabes lo que has hecho, detective?- le preguntó Kid. Como Conan no respondía, siguió hablando.- le has vendido el alma al diablo. Eres inmortal, bueno, más bien dicho, eterna juventud.

-¿qué?- a Conan le cambió la expresión de la cara- ¡no puede ser! ¡dime que no es verdad!

-y tanto…

El ladrón se mantuvo impasible mirando la luna, y el detective, mirando al ladrón con una cara de estupidez y de enorme tristeza.

Pero lo único que pudo pensar él, fue en Ran…

**Fin del capítulo!**

**Bueno, en realidad se acabaría aquí, pero pondré un epílogo.**

**¿qué os ha parecido? Un poco triste, ¿no?**

**Espero los reviews**

**Gracias lady paper, shihoran y miki1920**

**;)**

**Hasta pronto, d' YMaHiNe**


	6. Epílogo

**Y finalmente, acabo esto ^^**

**Light blue.**

**Epílogo**

¿qué era lo que había pasado?

¿un accidente?

En realidad, Kaito íba a dar Pandora a la organización ése mismo día, íba a sacrificar tanto tiempo de su vida para que ahora, lo que quería, vengar a su padre, se fuera por la borda para salvar, bueno, volver a la vida real a ese chico que se convirtió en niño. Se trataba de un simple intercambio: la gema por el antídoto. Así de fácil.

Pero el poder de un tesoro, de una gema preciosa, había sacado la razón al Sherlock Holmes, y, su maldición fue la eternidad.

Qué curioso, una organización lo daba todo por esa eternidad, y él, había recibido la mayor maldición que le podría haber sucedido.

Nunca podría volver a ser Shinichi.

Es más. Él continuaría siendo un niño, vería cómo ella se iría haciendo mayor esperándole, como los niños íban creciendo, y si, con la posibilidad de destruir su organización y conseguir la droga, hasta Haibara sería cómo antes. Cada vez más grandes. Se casarían, tendrían hijos, morirían…

Ahora él sólo podía hacer una cosa: abandonar.

Se dirigió a casa de los Mouri, empaquetó todo y se despidió. Fue a casa del doctor y le contó que se iría, pero no daría más explicaciones, por haibara, si ella se enteraba de eso, ¿qué haría?

En fin, se fue.

Riiiinngg, rrriiiinnngg

Sonaba el móvil de Ran, y ella se decidió a cogerlo. Al ver que era de Shinichi, se puso muy contenta.

-¡Hola Shinichi!- dijo la chica alegremente

-Ran… yo…- tartamudeó- tengo que decirte una cosa- dijo algo serio, bueno, muy serio.

-¿Shinichi? ¿pasa algo?- dijo preocupada

-te he de confesar que… te quiero.

Ran al oír eso casi le da un infarto de la alegría y de lo rápido que le íba el corazón. Pero, al oír de nuevo a Shinichi, se preocupó más.

-Ran… yo… no voy a volver- dijo triste.

-¿qué? ¿qué pasa?

-no te lo puedo contar… aunque me gustaría dejar de mentirte de una vez, pero yo no… puedo…- dijo bajando la voz.

-¡por favor, Shinichi! ¡te amoo!- le suplicó llorando.

-en serio, Ran, será mejor para ti. Por favor. Olvídame.

-N-noo, n-noo… eso no lo puedo hacer… te quiero…- dijo llorando como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón.

-Ran, ahora mismo vendré para decirte adiós. Pero no te asustes al ver la primera persona que veas entrar.

El teléfono se colgó.

Sonó la puerta. Alguien la abrió. Era un niño pequeño.

-C-Conan…- dijo asustada, al ver al niño con una cara demacrada- Shi-Shinichi…

Ran abrazó a Conan fuertemente y lloró encima suyo.

-Ran yo… lo siento. –se disculpó triste Conan.

-me da igual. Te sigo queriendo. No sé qué demonios has hecho, pero yo, te quiero.- Ran le besó la mejilla, ya que le parecía raro besar a un niño en los labios.

Pero, Conan, se despidió de ella.

``Adiós. Hasta siempre.`` le dijo.

Y, aquél personaje que siempre había sido feliz y rodeado de ella, conoció el gusto de la amargura, dejando a todos aquellos que había conocido con una astilla profundamente engarzada en su corazón.

**Fin!**

**Perdón, gente.**

**Sé que es muy triste. Espero que no lo haya sido tanto para poneros a llorar. Si no, lo siento u.u **

**Aunque creía que tenía que poner el epílogo, creo que esto ha sido aún más triste que sin.**

**Gracias Shiho-Ran, Lady Paper y miki1920, muchas gracias por vuestras críticas y espero haber mejorado ^^**

**El último ****Sayonara**** del Fic* ]]**

**YMaHiNe*]]**


End file.
